A Leak on Board
by KamikazeCreamPuff
Summary: Two pirates have a discussion about life, love, and mutiny. Advice is given, friendships cemented, and there's that blasted leak.


**A Leak on Board**

**By KamikazeCreamPuff**

**Made with admiration to Rythmteck, and with friendship to Megumi**

_Drip._

There was an unlocated leak on the ship.

_Drip._

And it was driving me crazy.

_Drip._

I walked down the rickety stairs to the battle hull, where the cannons were kept. Scanning the area, I smiled. I knew he'd be here.

I sauntered up, not bothering to muffle the sound of my boots, and leaned on the window sill beside a red bandana and a shock of black hair. There was silence for a time.

"The crew is a mite tiffed."

"Aye."

_Drip._

"They'll mutiny, Jack."

"Maybe."

"What is this maybe?"

"I have faith in my crew."

"Foolishness. They'll rob you of everything. Leaving you on a desolate rock with only your hat, your name, and a bullet. Just tell them where it is."

"No. I don't need everything. All I need is my Pearl."

_Drip._

"...and my rum."

"Of course. But they will cast you aside and take the Pearl with them."

"Not while I have a breath of air in my lungs and a sword of steel in my hand, savvy?"

I laughed. "You have that much faith in yourself and your crew?"

"Bet your bootstraps."

"You're a mystery, Jack."

_Drip._

"But life is ever so much more interesting when I'm around, wouldn't you say?"

"Undeniable. How do you do it, O great captain?"

"Smart ass."

"So I'm told."

_Drip._

"But really, how do you do it, Jack? How do you always have everything turn out your way in the end? How do you always put a smile on a person's face no matter what you do to them? How do you manage being Captain Jack Sparrow?"

_Drip._

"Life is separated by what a man can do, and what he can't do. I pick what I can, leave what I can't, and if I have fun along the way, so be it."

_Drip._

"You confound me, Jack. And I'm sure you'll continue to confound me, my children, and my children's children for the rest of your drunken, freakish little life."

"Aye. But would you have me any other way?"

"Not in a million years."

"Cheers, mate. Life's all about choices, savvy? When you come to a choice, you have to pick what's most important to ye in life. Then it all becomes clear, so they say."

_Drip._

"Nothing's as easy as you make it out to be, Sparrow. How can you base all your decisions on something like that?"

"Sure, maybe it'll take a couple o' years before you figure out what it is. Once you get it, though, it puts everything in perspective for you. Suddenly what seemed such a hard choice to make before, isn't. Savvy?"

_Drip._

"Savvy."

_Drip._

"While on the subject of priorities and such, whatever happened to getting a Mrs. Sparrow?"

"You're in dangerous waters, mate."

"That's nothing new. Just tell me. I want to know."

_Drip._

"You can't have it all, mate."

_Drip._

"…'Nuff said, eh?"

"I've decided on simple needs, Bootstrap. Women are anything but simple."

"Cheers."

"Aye. The Pearl is my mistress, now. Always has been, always will be. They'll never get her if I'm alive to stop them, because all I need is my ship, a loyal crew, and the open sea to sail on."

_Drip._

"...Hmm…I see."

_Drip._

"Well, two out of three ain't bad."

"...So they will mutiny?"

"They are planning it as we speak."

"Damn."

"Aye."

_Drip._

"Will you go with them?"

_Drip._

"...I see."

"I can't afford the risk, Jack. I'm not unbinded such as the likes of your savage self."

"You miss her, don't you?"

_Drip._

"Who?"

"You know who. Your bonnie lass. The wench."

"She is beautiful."

"Apologies, mate."

_Drip._

"And a son?"

"Yes. William."

"Ah. A proud father, eh? The best sort."

"Yes."

_Drip._

"Got your priorities, then, mate? Made your choice?"

"…I think so."

_Drip._

"I'm glad for you, mate. You're a good man. Best of luck to ye."

_Drip._

"Jack?"

"…Aye?"

_Drip._

"While you're on that desolate excuse of an island we talked about earlier, watching us sailing merrily away into the sunset…"

"That's harsh, mate."

"Fine, only semi-merrily…"

_Drip._

"Just don't do anything…stupid."

"…Aye, Will. Aye."

AN: Great thanks to my Beta and best friend, Megumi. Love you forever, babe!

Also, I'd like to add that this fic was totally and completely inspired by Rythmteck's excellent fic, Inconvenient. If you haven't read it yet, do so. Now. Because it's beyond total excellence. I really admire her. She takes her reviews to heart and gives us thoughtful responses, no matter what we said or how little time she had. She updates practically every day, which shows complete dedication to her fic and her readers, and for this I am in utter awe of her. Not to mention her writing kicks serious keyboards. Girl, you rock my face!

Review, and have a nice day!


End file.
